


Sweet Delight

by SWfanatic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, One Shot, based on a Twitter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWfanatic/pseuds/SWfanatic
Summary: Based on a prompt on Twitter: When Ben is baking cookies, he realizes his roommate Rey moans when she’s eating sweets. Ben starts baking multiple times a week. When Rey does it again while her friends are there for a movie night, Poe tells Ben in front of everyone “I see now why you took up baking.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Delight

Ben Solo and Rey Niima were long term friends and roommates. Ben has loved her for a while and was very much sexually attracted to her. 

One day he baked chocolate chip cookies and left them on the counter to cool down. He sat on the couch and put a movie on. He was startled when a loud moan came from the kitchen. When he checked, Rey was munching on a cookie. 

“Holy fuck. Did you make these?” 

“Sure did.” 

Moans escaped her mouth every time she took a bite. Ben was glad to hear it, but he was a tad bit jealous of the cookies. He decided to do something about it. 

________________________________________________________________

Leia was always trying to get Ben to learn how to cook, but he didn’t want to. After hearing Rey, he’d do what it took to hear it again. Even if he wasn’t screwing her brains out. 

Leia taught a cooking class at Chandrilllas local university. Mondays and Wednesdays were for fancy dinners. Tuesdays and Thursdays were for sweets. Ben registered and he tried to hide in the last row so Leia wouldn’t see him, but he’s too tall to hide. 

“Good afternoon class. I’m glad to see you all today. There are some new faces. How great! Now, today we will learn to-” She noticed Ben in the back. “Actually before we do that, Ben, sweety, I’d like to introduce you to the class.” He awkwardly walks up front. “I’ve been trying to convince my son to learn, but he’s stubborn. Like his father. I wonder what, or who got you to come, but give them my thanks.” 

Rey's moans played through his head and he quickly walked back to his seat before anyone could see his growing erection. 

“Today we’ll learn how to make lemon-blueberry cake.” She went through the instructions and Ben was so focused. Despite him only ever baking boxed brownies or on a rare occasion, the same chocolate chip cookies, this cake turned out delicious and he couldn’t wait for Rey to try it. Just as much as he couldn’t wait to hear her moans and gasps of pleasure. 

A few weeks passed and Ben was making a number of sweets. Rey’s moans grew louder each time and he had his fun with it. 

________________________________________________________________

Two months later, Ben and Rey had a movie night with Rose, Poe, Finn, and Armitage. The table in front of the TV contained an array of popcorn flavors and deserts. Rey picked up a brownie and moaned loudly. 

“I see now why you took up baking.” 

“Wait. Ben. You took up baking classes? I was wondering why you were such a great baker.”

“He ‘totally’ did it with the intention of learning.” Poe says sarcastically. Ben punches his shoulder hard. “Ow. What was that for?” 

“For being sarcastically stupid.” 

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you’re not attracted to Rey?” Everyone agreed and they stared at Ben while his cheeks and ears turned a bright red. “Just say it already. You bake cause it’s the only way to hear her moan.” Ben ran towards Poe to smack him again and proceeded to chase him.” 

Finn got up next. “He’s just messing with you Ben. Right Rey?” Everyone looked at her and she was staring down at the floor. Red and embarrassed. 

“Are you really attracted to me?” 

“Yeah. Yes. I just hope this doesn’t change anything.” 

“It will. I mean, you’re pretty attractive yourself.” 

“Uh- okay guys. Movie night is over fast. Gotta go- do some chores.” 

“Armitage wants me to- watch his cats.” 

“And I needa- take out the trash.” 

Everyone left and Ben and Rey were left alone. They screwed each other and Ben thought to himself “Thank the baker.”


End file.
